Birthday
by Pikatwig
Summary: This is a story in honor of my dear friend BlueRedPinkRanger's Birthday! Thanks for being my friend and I hope you like this story. This story will expand to birthdays for my true friends. So tell me when it's your B-Day and you'll get one.
1. Chapter 1

This is a gift I am making for my dear friend BlueRedPinkRanger's Birthday! Happy Birthday! In this she'll be in the Power Ranger universe with me and some others. This will feature a human form of me and BRPRanger. But this idea is made up for my friend's birthday! Nothing more, nothing less.

I don't own _Power Rangers_.

* * *

Off-camara from the set of _The New Red/Return of the Power Rangers_

"Okay people!" I say with my voice booming over a megaphone. "Today is my dear friend BlueRedPinkRangers' 15th birthday! I want this to be great for her! Let's commence Operation: Birthday Party!"

I sketch out some schematics and we begin work.

* * *

We hear knocking sounds and I open the door, to reveal Blue. So you know, sometimes I refer to her by her colors in her name.

"Hey Pink. You can't come in here right now, I'll tell you when you can later!" I tell her. Then I close the door and turn on the light to indicate that shooting is going on.

"That was close. Okay, are Jayden and Billy in the red and blue box?" I ask someone. They show me the box, with holes for them to breath through. "How much longer do we need to stay in here?" Jayden asks me. I look over to see Mia with an angry look, then I say, "Okay, Jayden out, Billy stay!" then Mia opens part of the box to let Jayden out.

"Okay, Mia, Cassie, Kira, how's the birthday song thing going?" I ask over the megaphone. Mia grabs the megaphone and just talks into it. I roll my eyes and grab it.

"Guys, I'm sneaking out the back exist and going to get the cake!"

* * *

Cake store

"Um hello. I ordered the Super Duper Power Ranger Packed cake." I say when I arrive at the store. The person walks out back and gets it for me.

I look outside to see a giant birthday themed enemy, get it's butt kicked, then it grows.

"Um, hold onto that cake for a while. I'll be back."

* * *

"Cyan Ranger! Power Up!"

Then I Morph into the Cyan Dino Ranger. I look over to see the Samurai Megazord getting it's butt kicked.

I then see the Gokaigers arrive not in there Ranger forms. "Man, do these guys ever give up?" Marvelous asks sarcasticly.

"Gokai Change!"

_Gokiagers!_

Marvelous then pulls out his Mobirate and types in "5-5-0-1!"

_GokaiGalleon!_

Gai pulls out his Cellular and types in "8-8-8!"

_Launching! GoJyuJin!_

* * *

I summon the DimetroUltrazord and help the others out.

"Ranger Keys SET!"

Then Engine Machalcon appears, and the Gokaigers send him running.

The Gokaigers then pull out their own Ranger Keys. "Ranger Keys SET!" then the form the Kanzen GokaiOh.

The Rangers manage to finish the job and head back.

* * *

Hours later

BRPRanger, sees the light turn off, and walks in annoyed.

"SUPRISE! Happy Birthday!"

I walk up to her and give her a look and tell her "Happy Birthday. Sorry about ignoring you." she then hugs me and walks over to the gifts.

"_From the Gokaiger crew"_

She opens it to reveal a pair of expensive earrings. "Don't worry, I made sure they paid for that."

"_From the Zeion Rangers"_

She opens it to show a book reading "History of Power Rangers"

"Cool, tell them thanks."

* * *

"_From the cast and crew of RotPR and PRSSTnR._"

She opens up the box to show both seasons on DVD.

She looks at me and I say "I didn't get you that. But here's something from me." I hand her the prototype Pirate Changer, the Morpher for _Power Rangers Pirate_. Then I hand her the Blue Mighty Morphin' Key.

"Gokai-"

"Um, it's "Ranger Change". Got it?"

"Got it. Ranger Change!"

_Mighty Morphin'_

There's a blue flash, and then she appears in the Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger suit, but a girl version of it.

"Thank you bud!"

I walk over with the box and she opens it with the Tricera Lance, and it opens to show Billy. She then de-morphs and hugs me real tight.

"Can't breath."

She lets go. "Oh sorry."

Then Kira, Cassie and Mia appear and begin to sing on stage.

* * *

Hours later

The two of us stargaze, then I connect stars to show a star, a heart and then "PT" and "BRPR"

"Well, see you soon?" I ask

"Yeah." she replies then she stands up and says "Here's a thanks for a great party." she walks over to me and kisses my cheek. I slightly blush and then she walks away.

"See ya Pink!"

* * *

Well how's that for an ending. And one last thing from, all the Rangers in my stories.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BlueRedPinkRanger!"

Hope she likes this.


	2. Chapter 2

Today is PinkLightspeedRanger's B-Day. So I'm writing her this.

I don't own any official _Power Rangers_ characters.

* * *

On the set of Curse_ of the Shadow Ranger_

"Okay people, today is another friend of mine's birthday, so let's make something!" We then brainstorm some ideas and I wrap something together.

Then PLR, walks in. "Surprise."

"Yeah!" then she looks at the room.

"We had to make something last minute." I tell her handing her the only gift I could think of. The prototype Pirate Changer and a combo Pink Lightspeed Rescue Ranger and Red Lightspeed Rescue key.

"And say "Ranger Change" when you Morph."

"Okay! Ranger Change!"

_Lightspeed Rescue_

The we see her mixed female form of the two Ranger forms.

She powers down and tries to leave and then I say "Here's something cool! The preview ofmy new Forever Red Story.

* * *

_A preview of what's to come..._

"_It's Morphin' Time! Tyrannosaurus!" then Jason morphs. "Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger!"_

"_Ninja Ranger power NOW!" Rocky yells, then he does a poss and morphs. "Red Ninja!"_

"_It's Morphin' Time! Red Aquitar Ranger Power!" Aurico yells, then he morphs. "Red Alien Ranger!"_

"_It's Morphin' Time!" Tommy the readies his Zeonizer, then he morphs. "Zeo Ranger V! RED!"_

"_Shift into Turbo!" TJ yells, then he morphs. "Red Turbo Ranger!"_

"_Let's Rocket!" Andros yells. 3-3-5! Then he morphs "Red Space Ranger!"_

"_Go Galactic!" His suit forms, he raises his hands and crosses them over his face. "Red Galaxy Ranger!"_

"_Lightspeed Rescue!" Carter activates his Morpher. There's a burst of energy. "Red Lightspeed Ranger!"  
_

"_Time For... TIME FORCE!" Wes yells. Activating the DNA scan on his Morpher. He morphs. "Red Time Force Ranger!"_

"_Quantum Power!" Eric yells into the Quantum Controller. Then he morphs. "Quantum Ranger!"_

"_Wild Access!" Cole screams. Then the power of the lion surrounds him. "Red Wild Force Ranger!"_

"_Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" then the Morpher activates, allowing Shane morphs. "Red Ninja Storm Ranger!"_

"_Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" the sky fills with thunder, then Hunter morphs. "Crimson Ninja Storm Ranger!"  
_

"_Dino Thunder Power UP!" Conner yells. Conner's suit gains the Dino Thunder symbol, he jumps backwards, as he prepares to land, the armor goes around his body, when he lands, his helmet goes onto his head. Then a tyrannosaurus roar is heard. "Red Dino Ranger!"_

"_SPD! Emergency!" Jack yells. His suit energizes, he jumps backwards, land and his helmet forms. "SPD Red!"_

_Nick pulls out his Morpher, he punches in a code, 1-2-3. "Magical Source! MYSTIC FORCE!" then a circle appears he jumps in and morphs. "Fearsome as Fire! Red Mystic Ranger!"_

"_Magical Source! MYSTIC FORCE!" Leanbow yells. "Burning Heart of Fire! Wolf Warrior!"_

_Mack pulls out his Overdrive Tracker, spins it and yells "Overdrive ACCELRATE!" he gets it to activate, it displays the info of his Ranger powers he spins and the costume forms. "Red Overdrive Ranger!"_

_Casey pulls out his Solar Morpher. "Jungle Beast! Spirit UNLEASHED!" a code begins to form. Casey then calls to his inner animal, the Tiger. His costume forms, he leaps forward and the Morpher turns into his helmet. "Red Jungle Fury Ranger!"_

_Scott pulls out his Engine Cell, and inserts it into his Morpher. "RPM," he press a button on his Morpher and continues "Get in GEAR!" then his Ranger data spins out, he rushes into them and then skids. His helmet then forms next, he posses. "Ranger Red!"_

"_Zeion Force! Power Up!" Dan sky writes "Z5" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his red outfit warps around his body and he yells "Red Zeion Ranger!"_

"_Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!" Jayden yells._

_(__火__- Fire)_

_The Symbol of Fire begins to envelop Jayden then his costume forms and then his Spin Sword flies towards him and he puts it in its holder. Then his helmet forms. _

_All 22 Rangers stand ready for battle! They all pose and a red explosion occurs behind them._

_Power Rangers Super Samurai: Rangers Together, Red Forever _

_Coming soon, to a computer or laptop near you._

* * *

"Is that good."

"Pretty good."

* * *

Okay, I hope that PinkLightspeedRanger likes this.

"Happy Birthday!"

End.


End file.
